


Rendezvous

by EnInkahootz



Series: In Secret They Embraced [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Almost porn, Brothers, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Incest, M/M, Part of a series but stands on its own, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Teen Romance, Teenage Loki (Marvel), Teenage Thor (Marvel), Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A teenaged Thor and Loki are having a secret love affair.





	Rendezvous

Late in the night when the palace was asleep, Thor crept into Loki’s bedroom. Loki set down his book and they rushed to each other.

Relief washed over Thor as their lips came together once again. The spaces between their furtive meetings seemed always eternal, Thor longing desperately for the reunion of their bodies, consumed by thoughts of Loki’s nearness.

When they broke the kiss it was so they could strip each other’s clothes. The instant they touched skin to skin Loki moaned softly, sending a thrill throughout Thor’s being. He ushered his brother to the bed and they began.


End file.
